


Cada Nova Morte

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Death, Ficlet, Manga Spoilers, Mindfuck, Other, Struggling, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: As mãos de Theta tremeram quando ele pediu para ela tentar assassiná-lo novamente.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 5





	Cada Nova Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Struggling (Whumptober 2020)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

A mão dela tremulou de leve quando apontou a arma contra ele. Mirou exatamente entre seus olhos e hesitou, lembrando-se da cena que a perturbava sempre que fechava os olhos. Porém, dessa vez, Tserriednich sorriu para ela e mostrou suas mãos vazias, como se quisesse encorajá-la e mostrar que não reagiria ao que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Então Theta fez. Puxou o gatilho e viu a bala atravessar o crânio dele, explodindo-o em mil partículas vermelhas contra a parede. Caído sem vida ao chão, os lábios do príncipe ainda sorriam.

“O que acha de tentar algo diferente dessa vez, minha querida Theta?” A voz dele soou próxima ao seu ouvido direito, e quando ela deu por si, a cena à sua frente havia desaparecido.

Não estava surpresa. Como já havia acontecido antes, foi fácil prever que aquele seria o resultado quando o príncipe ordenou a ela que tentasse assassiná-lo de novo. Mas não deixava de ser chocante viver aquilo mais uma vez, especialmente quando sabia que era o resultado de mais uma habilidade monstruosa de Tserriednich.

Uma habilidade ativada quando ele entrava em zetsu, que de alguma forma permitia a ele alterar a realidade, mas ela ainda não compreendia como. Aquilo fazia com que Tserriednich se tornasse praticamente invencível, e o pensamento causava a ela calafrios.

Ele foi até a mesa onde estavam dispostas diversas armas de sua coleção pessoal, algumas delas relíquias inestimáveis, mas que ele fez questão de mandar trazerem para aquele suposto treinamento.

Depois de avaliar, retornou a ela com uma espada dourada e adornada com pedras vermelhas.

“Eu quero ver o que pode fazer com isso,” ele lhe entregou, sorrindo afável.

Theta guardou sua arma no coldre e aceitou a espada dele, por não ter opção. O príncipe se posicionou novamente enquanto ela manejava a espada, se acostumando com seu peso e balanço. Por fim respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um segundo, e então avançou em direção a ele.

Com um golpe o decapitou, e com outro, atravessou a espada em seu coração quando ele caiu ao chão, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo mutilado. Podia sentir o sangue molhando sua perna, mas sabia que, em questão de segundos, nada daquilo estaria ali.

“Gosto da sua eficiência, mas ainda queria ver algo mais de você, minha cara,” ele disse, avaliando a espada limpa em suas mãos. “Um pouco mais de sadismo… talvez?”

“Por que está fazendo isso?” Theta perguntou, ainda ao chão, sem olhar para ele.

“Quero saber do que somos capazes, eu e você.” Ele respondeu casualmente, e então ofereceu a mão a ela para ajudá-la a se levantar.

O mesmo maldito sorriso afável no rosto.

Theta aceitou contrariada, e após ajudá-la, ele voltou à sua mesa de armas com ânimo renovado. Armas de fogo de diferentes calibres, machados, foices, adagas, martelos. Cada morte do príncipe criava um novo monstro na mente dela, que pressionava seus nervos e a tornava mais violenta contra ele, mais desesperada em vê-lo definitivamente morto.

Mas aquilo não acontecia. Ele simplesmente reaparecia atrás dela com novos elogios, novas armas, novas ideias do que ela poderia fazer com ele, mas obviamente, nenhuma efetiva.

Até que algo se quebrou finalmente, quando Theta, em exaustão, segurou alto a maça de ferro e desferiu um golpe mortal sobre ele. E depois outro, e mais outro, até que o rosto dele não passasse de uma massa vermelha sem forma definida. Ainda assim, resfolegante, ela ergueu mais uma vez a arma, mas uma mão deteve seu pulso antes que ela acertasse o nada.

Theta deixou Tserriednich a segurar quando deixou pender seu corpo em direção ao chão. Não importava. Nada importava.

Ele nunca morreria.

Não sentia os braços dele em volta dela e o movimento que fazia em uma tentativa irônica de acalmá-la. Não sentia as lágrimas que escorriam no próprio rosto. Não ouvia quando o príncipe sussurrava em seu ouvido, aparentemente tão cuidadoso:

“Você fez bem, minha querida Theta. Você fez muito bem...”


End file.
